Voyage on the 'Unsinkable' Ship
by Dazz Cambo
Summary: Mark and I happen to be third class passengers on the doomed cruiser, Titanic. We are met by Dred and Chilli, with whom we share a room, before the terrible incident on April 15, 1912. This is a short story written by me, a usual fantasy writer. R&R Plz..
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The realism of the situation hadn't quite hit me yet, Mark and I were _actually _going to America. I wasn't sure why we were going though, Mark had roused me at around six thirty and announced an unexpected voyage to the states- we talked about nothing else since. However, Mark had neglected to include a vital piece of information, where he'd aquired those tickets. I managed to shrug off the questions that buzzed around in my mind and enjoy the marvellous scenery.

Soon Mark and I were standing onboard the marvellous, unsinkable ship, The Titanic. We gazed over the pearl white railings at the hundreds of people that'd turned up to bid farewell to their loved ones and to have a look at the beautiful ship. I had been forced to pinch myself, just to make sure I wasn't experiencing a crazy dream but I hadn't woken up. My heart beat frenziedly as I stepped back from the sight and strode across to a nearby bench to take a seat. I stuck my hand into my pocket and pulled out an empty cigarette packet before cursing my luck and scrunching it into a ball. I only owned a few meagre possesions: a small, bttered suitcase, a diminutive sum of money and the clothes I was wearing. Mark reeled his astonished gaze back onto The Titanic and cast it in my direction before strutting towards me.

"So what the hell's up with you?" he enquired as he took a seat and curiously studied me "can't get your head around the sheer size of this ship huh?".

I smiled and nodded before returning to my feet and beckoning for him to follow. "Come on Mark, let's find our rooms" I said as I walked towards the steps. The walls were pure white and immaculate below, the only sign of dirtiness came from the passengers that lined the corridor- they wore dirty and dark coloured garments. Mark was dressed similarly to the others: a dark-green, hooded jumper and midnight-black trousers which were torn at the hems and left knee.

I was different from the others, fresh and almost clean. My hair was blonde, mainly on top but got dark towards the root and my eyes were a sparkiling, light-blue which illuminated my cute, elfish features. My clothes were a big giveaway to the way that I lived, I wore: a long, brown coat under which was my favourite pink t-shirt, once red but dyed from constant use, a pair of navy-blue trousers which went well with my large, clumpy boots. We stopped outside a door marked 164 E which was lying slightly ajar. Mark pushed it open with no hesitation and we both entered the small cabin. To say the least, the room was small and barely managed to squeeze two, petty bunk beds inside. A young, black man was sitting on the nearby top bunk as we entered; his physic told me that he was tough, perhaps treacherous yet his eyes showed a man of warmth and kindness.

'A'ight boys?' he asked as he climbed down to stand before us, at least two meters tall 'Dredrick's my name, but call me Dred'.

He stuck out a muscular hand which I stared at before rolling my eyes sarcastically 'I'm going for a walk, why don't you get to know _Dred_ a little better Mark?". I tossed my suitcase onto the lower bed and departed from the cabin, leaving a rather tense atmosphere behind. I went for a stroll aroud the deck which ate up a huge portion of my time- I'd truly underestimated the sheer length of The Titanic. As I travelled I happened to peer onto the upper deck which was put to use by the first-class passengers and I realised for the first time how cruel they could be. One pompous man, wearing an obvious, brown wig and a fine suit had taken one glance at me and sneered before sipping his champagne. If Mark had been accompanying me, he wouldn't have hesitated, he'd have leapt up onto the deck and beat the man up. Not me though, I was different from the others, more forgiving and also gullible.

The sun was setting past the distant horizon when I decided to return to the cabin. I walked inside to find that Dred and Mark were gone, in their place was a young man who was sat on my bed and brassily going through my suitcase. I stretched out in a blind rage and pinned him againct the wall whilst he ranted and raved about making a mistake. "I'm Dred's friend! Get your filthy mitts off me!" he yelled as I released my grip. "Where is he? What's he done with Mark?" I asked angrily as he pushed past to close the cabin door.

"They've went off to get us something to eat. My name's Chilli, well it's Billy legally, but my friends call me Chilli" he said through a cheery, gleaming smile.

"Ok Billy, I don't take any shit, so just keep on the right side of me" I said toughly as I growled in Chilli's direction. Undeterred by my threat, Chilli continued to chat to me as though we were best friends and he rambled on about the adventures he'd had in Dred's company. Dred appeared in the door frame some twenty minutes later, followed soon by Mark who carried bread and other delacacies. I was so hungry I didn't speak, I wolfed down my food like a ravenous beast without showing any appreciation for the others' efforts. That night, Chilli revived his tall tales and cheesy jokes whilst I turned over and fell into a deep sleep.

_**R&R Please. If you have any comments or advice on how to improve my work, then please do not hesitate to tell me. Dazz Cambo.**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two.**

The next few days flew past rather swiftly and my mind had once again become overloaded with questions of the future. What did Mark have planned for us when we arrived in America? And would we be seeing Dred and Chilli again?. I woke before the others on the fourth morning, as I had done on every other morning since, grabbed a leftover slice of bread and left the cabin. Outside, the sky was clear and bright, but still, the air was pretty chilly. I walked around the ship, curiously looking at the fascinating sights, I counted some twenty lifeboats as I went and chortled, thinking they only wasted precious deck space- how wrong I was.

I returned to the cabin that afternoon and was invited to join in a game of poker with Dred, Mark and Chilli. As time went past I realised how good at the game Mark was. Dred was a mean player who showed no mercy, even to Chilli but Mark still managed to win his money with ease and confidence. Chilli simply played around with his cards, performing card tricks and such whilst I attempted, to no avail, to match Mark and Dred's competitive play.

We took a short break at around nine o'clock and I seized my opportunity to pull Mark to the side and question him. "Did you win our tickets in a poker game Mark?" I asked whilst studying his face for a reaction.

"Yeah, I thought you'd figure it out mate, why, what's up?" he asked gleefully.

"Nothing's up, I'm just making sure you didn't have to do anything extreme to get hold of them". Mark seemed hurt by this remark but before he could reply Dred appeared at our heads and steered us back down to the cabin.

We played several more games of poker (Dred losing his ring in the process), then as we dealt out the cards for what was to be our last game of the night, a tall, balding man dressed in a black uniform burst into the room. "Put your lifejackets on!" he yelled in a gruff voice before knocking the jackets off a nearby shelf and onto the floor. Mark stared across at me and choked nervously, the fear evident in his eyes. "What the hell's this about? A safety drill perhaps?" I asked whilst glancing between Dred, Chilli and Mark. "Yeah, that's likely what it is, a drill to make sure people know what to do in case of an emergency" said Dred who pulled on his lifejacket nonetheless. I pulled my own lifejacket over my head and over my torso, feeling as though I'd gained extra weight in the process. I stood up and treaded towards the door without a backward glance at the others.

As I ascended the steps leading onto the top deck I was grabbed by Mark, who appeared frightened and worried. "What's wrong with you?" I asked as I continued up the stairs "you're not taking this drill seriously are you?". He remained strangely silent in response and continued to follow me up the steps. Upon reaching the deck, I realised how many passengers were onboard The Titanic, there were thousands!. They all stood huddled together, wrapped up in warm jackets and coats, it seemed I was correct, no-one was panicking and an orchestra could even be heard playing nearby.

Mark and I hung around on deck for a while until we felt certain that something was wrong. The crew members looked shaken, worried and whispered quietly to one another; even first class passengers were denied access to their rooms. We decided we'd go back down to the cabin to check why Dred and Chilli hadn't yet come up to investigate. As we approached the floor that we were staying on, we could hear men shouting angrily and I remember thinking that one of those voices sounded like Dred's. A large, metal gate was blocking entry in and out of the corridor, on the opposite side there stood a large group of passengers, among them was Dred and Chilli. Standing on our side was the balding crew member that'd ordered us to wear the lifejackets. "Stand away from the gate, you'll get off the ship soon, we just need to let the first class passengers off first!" he was shouting in a hurried voice.

'Let us out, there's some bloody water getting in, what the hell's the matter with you?" Dred was shouting in a furious tone.

I noticed that the man was holding a long, metal chain which was packed with an assortment of keys and I realised that I could help Dred and Chilli out of their predicament. I punched the man as hard as I possibly could and snatched the keys from his body which lay motionless on the floor. "Well done" shouted Chilli through the bars whilst Mark stared at me, shocked by what I'd just done. I made several attempts to open the gate before I stuck the correct bronze key into the lock which clicked as I turned it. Everyone burst through the barely opened gates, knocking Mark and myself to the side.

"What have we got to worry about anyway, this ship is U-N-S-I-N-K-A-B-L-E, it'll be a burst pipe or something" said Mark in pure denial as we hurried up towards deck. However, he realised he was highly incorrect when we reached the top deck, the first class passengers were being loaded onto the life boats and lowered into the dark, freezing water below. The ship seemed to be slanting at the front, engulfed by the seawater. "We've got to get off this ship" whispered Chilli fearfully and decisively.

**_R&R Please. If you have any comments or advice on how to improve my work, then please do not hesitate to tell me. Dazz Cambo._**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three.**

We ran to the side of the ship to see that passengers were actually throwing themselves over the side into the ice cold waters. It seemed that Dred had already decided what he was going to do; he wanted to leap over the side with the others. Suddenly, there was an almighty creak and the whole ship shuddered beneath us before one of the four gigantic funnels toppled over and crashed through the deck. The expression dressed upon Mark's face said it all, he was horrified!. It all happened so quickly after that, we decided that staying on The Titanic for as long as possible was our best plan. But soon the ship had snapped in half and was being pulled underwater.

As the ship lowered beneath the surface, we held our breath and kicked as hard as possible to avoid being sucked underwater and drowning. The water around me felt like a thousand knives all stabbing me at the one time- it had to have been a couple of degrees below freezing at least. Suddenly I felt more terrified than ever as I looked around and couldn't see Dred or the others anywhere. I could easily see my breath in front of me and the realism of the situation hit me like a steam train- I couldn't survive long in these temperatures.

Suddenly, Dred burst up from the water, breaking the surface like a powerful sea god. I was definitely glad to see him. "Where are Chilli and Mark?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"I don't know, I lost them once the ship went under" he replied anxiously as he glanced between the bobbing heads. I happily thought of what Mark would say when we met again and what he'd think of the 'unsinkable' Titanic now. 'Look! Over there, there's an upturned boat with some people on it, let's go!" whispered Dred as he pointed at the lifeboat. We wearily swam towards the boat and much to our relief, the occupants welcomed us happily.

After that, we sat on the boat as it drifted through the water. I was woken from a dreadful sleep by a nudge to the ribs, Dred was pointing at the ship that was anchored before us. _Carpathia _the ship read, and I'd never been happier to see one in all my life. The thirty of us that had survived on the upturned lifeboat were helped onto the Carpathia and asked to give our names, to make it easier for someone to find us. Mark Mackay and Billy Woods weren't on the list and I was in denial, I couldn't believe that my best friend was dead!. Dred and I sat in a stony silence; we'd both lost a friend that morning.

"Chilli knew he wasn't going to survive you know? He couldn't swim. He knew he was going to die" said Dred remorsefully.

I remained silent, fearful that if I opened my mouth I'd scream and that if I started crying I'd never stop. I decided I was going to stick near Dred, I knew that's what Mark would've wanted. When the ship docked at New York, Dred and I headed out into the fervent sunshine, ready to start a new life and forget the horrors we'd just brooked. Seven-hundred and five people survived the sinking of The Titanic of a total two-thousand two-hundred and twenty-seven passengers. There were only enough lifeboats onboard to save half the total amount of travellers, The Titanic and half of it's passengers truly were doomed from the moment they set foot on the glorious ship..

_**R&R Please. If you have any comments or advice on how to improve my work, then please do not hesitate to tell me. Don't be too nasty with your comments, this was only ever meant to be a short story, so details and description is due to be at a minimum. Dazz Cambo.**_


End file.
